The Reaper and The Cat
by WolfKnox
Summary: Grell Sutcliff the sexy redheaded reaper finds a cat on his way home and decides to keep it! But this little pussy cat isn't all "she" seems to be! Lemony smutty oneshot! Enjoy!


**WolfKnox: Well it's been awhile… I'M BACK! WITH LEMONS, ONESHOTS, AND YAOI! Well this isn't a story it's a smutty lemony one shot! Enjoy I'll be doing more of these! MODERN ONE SHOT! **

Grell walked down the street, he was angry and sad that William had taken away his death scythe for killing somebody well some people not on the To Die List, he was stuck with a little barely sharp dagger.

He sighed as he walked past a group of dogs growling at a poor little black defenseless black cat cowering in a corner, whimpering and meowing.

As the lead dog took a step forward to the cat Grell shoved the mutts out of the way and screamed at them, the dogs ran out of fear of the pissed off redheaded reaper.

Grell slowly turned around to see the cat nuzzling into his ankle; it had white paws, the tip of tail white, and his belly white as well.

The cat was unbelievably skinny, you could see its ribs and it had patches of dried blood all over his body. Grell carefully knelt down and picked up the bruised cat, the cat reached out to paw at Grell's cheek.

Grell smiled at the sight he said to the cute kitty "Hello there kitty, oh my! Those stupid little mutts did a number on you! I'll take you in and pamper you, feed you, and care for you! Oh Willy's gonna love you!"

The cat stared back at him with a smile on its face and its wagging. Grell made his way home with the kitty cat in his arms, he was softly scratching and petting the cat's chest while the cat purred and pawed at Grell's hands.

Grell quickly unlocked the door to his apartment to see William sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in his hand and his other hand typing something on his laptop. William's pet ferret was perched on his shoulder, squeaking.

William's pet ferret had a red and black mini scarf around its neck from an old stuffed animal that William had, the cat that Grell had in his arms meowed.

William looked at Grell and said "A cat? Sutcliff…" Grell looked at William with pleading eyes and said "Oh please Willy! I found him in an alley way, cowering in a corner for his life! Can I keep him!? PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?!"

William sighed and nodded his head and said "Fine it's your responsibility just make sure it doesn't hurt Squeakers." Grell squealed with delight and said "OH THANK YOU WILLY! I PROMISE TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Grell carried the cat into the kitchen and filled the sink up with warm water; he got out shampoo safe to wash the cat's fur. William looked over his shoulder and said "Grell is it a boy or girl?"

Grell blinked at looked between the cat's legs, "It's a girl! Oh I'm gonna name her Shadow!" The cat frowned and tried to meow in protest but Grell was too busy squealing to notice.

The cat looked over to Squeakers who seemed to have a smirk on his face, knowing the cat's true gender. Grell gently placed the dirty cat in the sink filled with water, Grell was surprised when the cat showed no signs of discomfort it seemed to be purring!

The cat "Shadow" purred as Grell washed "her", the cat's tail twitched under water clearly enjoying the warm bath. After the cat with cleaned, Grell went to the bathroom for the blow dryer.

William said "Sutcliff no you'll turn the cat into a poof ball and it will cry, you're supposed to dry it with a towel." Grell smiled at William and said "Thank you Will." Grell slowly dried the cute little cat.

Grell got out a can of tuna and put some in a bowl for himself and gave the rest to "Shadow". "Shadow" quickly devoured the tuna due to not having a decent meal in months. Grell squealed about how cute the cat looked as "she" ate the food.

Soon it was night fall and Grell went to his very red room and laid down on his frilly red plush queen sized bed, "Shadow" followed leaping onto the bed and curling up on Grell's chest.

Grell smiled and scratched behind the cat's ears and said "Mmmmmmmmmmmm Shadow darling I think you would so cute with a quiet little red bow on your neck!"

The cat hissed at the word cute, "she" wasn't cute "she" was a stray abandoned cat left to die in an alley way. Grell blinked when the cat hissed at him, but he shrugged it off.

Grell turned over and looked at the clock it was 10:34, he smiled and said "Well good night Shadow." Grell crawled under the covers and curled into a ball; "Shadow" curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Grell smiled and fell into a deep sleep, it was 4 am when Grell woke up in a panic. Grell looked down to see a skinny naked man sucking him off, he screamed and punched the man in the back of the head causing him to grunt and stop sucking.

The skinny man looked up at Grell with a pained look on his face, he said "Hey what gives master?" Grell blinked and said "Master? And what gives? Most people don't wake up to such a… handsome young man giving them head at 4 in the fucking morning!"

The skinny man smiled and said "I'm Shadow oh by the way I'm not a girl though master, a-are you going to throw me out? I have no place to go…" Shadow looked down, scared of Grell screaming at him again.

Grell blinked and thought to himself_, wait a second! This very handsome young man doesn't have anywhere to go and he is very well equipped below the belt and so damn adorable, I'm sure Will won't mind… _

Grell smiled and patted Shadow on the head and said "You can stay you just have to be a good boy. Wait your name can't be Shadow if you're a shifter?"

Shadow nodded and said "My name is Callum and I was cursed by a necklace to be a cat shifter." He smiled and said "It's not bad but I can only stay human for a certain amount of time before back to paws and a tail."

Grell smiled and said "Awwwwwwwww my very own sexy kitty~" He rubbed his nose against Callum's, when their eyes meet there was something that sparked inside Grell causing him to lean forward and kiss the shifter on the lips.

Callum wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him closer wanting to feel and kiss the redheaded reaper, it was quite awhile before the two decided to take a break from sucking each other's faces to take in fresh air.

Callum looked over at Grell and asked "Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Grell smiled and said "Oh you mean William? He's one of my best friends and my roommate, sure he's an uptight workaholic but he's a nice guy."

Callum smiled and touched Grell's hand; his eyes glowed a bit as he saw one of Grell's memories.

**FLASHBACK **

"_BASSY HOW COULD YOU!?" Grell cried as he walked in Sebastian's room to find Bassy on top of Ciel, sucking on his neck fiercely. Tears filled Grell's eyes as Sebastian pulled away and said "Grell… were over…" _

_Grell ran out of that mansion faster than a bat outta hell, he ran to the only place he felt safe which was a spot under an oak tree, Grell didn't care it was raining buckets of water outside he just wanted to be alone. _

_As he cried and shook under the tree, a young man covered him with a black kitty jacket and blanket, the man had glistening purple eyes. The young man hugged Grell and whispered in his ear "Stay strong gorgeous, lady luck will smile upon you soon." _

_The purple eyed man kissed Grell's forehead and ran off, Grell could of swore he saw a black tail swishing from side to side as the purple eyed man ran. Grell slowly stopped crying and finally made his way back to his apartment to be greeted and comforted by Will._

**FLASHBACK END**

Callum blinked as he pulled away, Grell tackled Callum and screamed "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT ADORABLE BLACK KITTY JACKET AND BLANKET!"

Callum smiled and said "I'm surprised you didn't forget about me…" Grell blinked and pulled Callum into a passionate kiss, full of love and warmth something Callum had never experienced before.

It took Callum seconds to respond to the passionate kiss by the reaper, the two began exploring each other's bodies. Rubbing, stroking, and feeling all over each other wanting to feel as close as possible.

Grell slowly reached down under his bed and pulled out a box and he grabbed a condom and ripped it open with his razor sharp teeth, he smirked and said to Callum "Callum darling put this on for me? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee? I'll make you squirm like a virgin in a whore house~"

Callum blushed dark red as he slowly rolled the condom onto Grell's length; Grell smirked and rubbed Callum's hair while biting his lips. Callum blushed darker to the point where it would make a strawberry jealous.

Grell smirked and flipped over Callum on his stomach and whispered in his ear "I'm gonna make you feel so good my little Callum kitty~" Grell slowly slid inside Callum, making him feel very inch of Grell's erection.

Grell smirked as Callum cried out with a pure look of pleasure on his face, Grell started out slow so that sweet little Callum could adjust to the size of his redheaded reaper.

Callum moaned loudly and squirmed under the reaper as he arched his back in pure pleasure; he closed his eyes and shuddered as pleasure waves ran rapid throughout his petite body.

Grell grinned and picked up the pace causing the shifter to cry out his name, Grell leaned down and licked the shell of Callum's right ear and whispered "Is somebody close?"

Callum only nodded his head, he couldn't form words due to the amount of pleasure he was experiencing! Moments later Callum cried out as he sprayed white strings of cum all the bed sheets and getting some on his chest.

Grell smirked and moaned loudly as he released inside his kitty, he panted and slowly started to pull out of the purring shifter.

He smirked as the shifter rubbed himself against the redheaded reaper. The said reaper was happily stroking the young shifter's hair, he whispered in his kitten's ear "Sleep now kitty I can tell your struggling to stay awake I'll be here when you wake up."

The shifter closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the reaper stroking his hair, when the cat man awoke Grell wasn't in bed next to him no there was a man about a year or two older than me with the strangest eyes he had ever seen!

They were crimson for Christ's sake! Callum was about to scream out for Mistress Grell's help but the dammed man covered my mouth with his hand! He said "Ah you're a shifter too? I'm Booker Caldwell at your service~"

He smiled and Callum saw his long fluffy tail wave from behind him it was dark brown and it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Callum felt my tail nervously wrap around my waist, Callum had not met another shifter before so Callum was quite nervous!

He chuckled and said "No need to be worried Shadow~" He smirked while Callum, growled at him "It's Callum! Squeakers eh?" He smiled and said "Oh you and me are gonna be the best of pals buddy!"

The door slowly opened, Grell wearing his oh ahem her night gown oh it was dark red and it looked so cute on her! The workaholic was standing in the doorway as well except he was in black boxers and a black button up shirt.

The workaholic looked annoyed while Grell was astounded to see "Squeakers" and I having a conversation. Mistress Grell said "Oh my! Seems that there is another shifter here as well!"

William blinked and said "Squeakers? Is that you?" Booker smiled and waved his head and said "Y-yea It's me Willy." William blinked and said "Am I dreaming? Question why are you both naked?"

Both Callum and Booker looked down and saw that there weren't wearing anything, they covered themselves as best they could with their hands.

Grell looked like he was about to have a nosebleed while William looked utterly confused. Mistress Grell looked to the workaholic and said "Can they stay? They could help pay for rent by getting jobs~"

William pondered for a moment and said "Fine, no draw attention to yourselves then." Booker said "Um William c-can I borrow so boxers?" William blushed faintly and nodded.

Callum whined and said "Mistress Grell you don't by any chance have a spare pair of briefs I can borrow do you?" Grell blushed and nodded he tossed Callum a pair of red briefs with little black skulls on them.

Callum poked a hole in the back of the boxers for his tail with one of my claws, Grell gasped at when he saw Callum's claws. Callum's claws went back into Callum's finger tips, shifters get the abilities of the animal that they shift into its pretty fucking awesome!

Mistress Grell smirked and said "So Callum darling do you want to play the role of the Tomcat or play the role of the pussy?" Callum blushed dark red as Callum opened my mouth sadly no words came out!

Mistress Grell's smirk widen as she stuttered over to me and lightly scratching under my chin and whispered in my ear 0What's wrong Callum darling cat got your tongue?"

After a few moments Callum found his voice he looked at his mistress and said "Whatever you want me to be my mistress~" Grell squealed with excitement and held Callum close and nuzzled his neck causing the cat shifter to purr.

Mistress Grell smiled and said "Oh your mine forever!" Grell opened his nightstand top drawer and pulled out a red collar with a yellow bell on it, a red leash, and a red and black harness.

Grell looked over to Callum with a smirk plastered on his face and said "Oh let's have some fun my lovely little kitty!"

Grell put the collar on around Callum's neck and attached the leash to the collar. He put a blindfold over Callum's eyes and slowly into black booty shorts, red shirt with a blood red tie, and red and black skull themed suspenders.

He pulled out a whip from under his bed and cracked it, Callum's tail stood up at the sound. Suddenly Callum's boxers got a whole lot tighter and his face turned redder than a virgin in a whore house!

Grell smirked and slowly removed Callum's blindfold, Callum could have sworn he jaw dropped all the way to the floor!

Grell smirked and said to the blushing kitty "Oh we're gonna have a heap of fun tonight you sexy kitty you!" Callum Blackfoot was in for a long night of pleasure, moans, groans, and love bites!

**WolfKnox: So what do you guys think? Was it good? You want more of this one shots? Let me know! Don't forget to favorite and review!**


End file.
